A person may suffer from a handicap which makes it difficult for that person to be able to eat by himself/herself. There are many different handicaps that may render a person having difficulties eating himself/herself.
If a person in not able to eat by himself/herself, he/she needs help to be fed, for example by having an assisting person feeding him/her. However, being fed may be experienced as degrading and/or uncomfortable. Thus it is preferable if the handicapped person is enabled to help himself/herself.
Different eating aid robots have been proposed in order to help persons with disabilities to feed themselves. However, due to the type of disability the person is suffering from, it may be very difficult for some users to control the eating aid robot to help the user with eating.